The Bridal Shower and the Bachelor Party #45
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Lucas plans an incredible night for Kristin and Nathan.


I don't own seaQuest or its characters.  I am not profiting from this story, it is for entertainment purposes only.

I'd like to give credit to Days of Our Lives.  That's where I got the idea for the joint parties.  They did it when Bo and Hope got married.

**The Bridal Shower and the Bachelor Party**

By:  Kaitlyn Rose

SeaQuest came to an all stop about a half a mile away from the port in England.  The crew would be unloaded by shuttles to the main land.  Everyone was ready for some much needed shore leave.  It didn't even matter that shore leave was taking place in England in the middle of winter.  It was still going to be a joyous occasion.  In two days the Captain and Dr. Westphalen were getting married.  Even the crew members who weren't attending the wedding were feeling the excitement.

Lucas was probably the most excited of them all, and at the moment the most nervous.  He had spent a lot of time working with Nana and Ben putting tonight's activities together.  He wanted everything to be perfect.

"Are you sure everything is ready?" Lucas asked.  "I told Ben to get you anything you needed."

"Lucas everything is just perfect," Katie insisted.  "I spoke with Kristin's mother less than an hour ago.  The decorations are hung, the food is prepared, and the presents are wrapped.  It's just going to be a small affair anyway."

"I just want to make sure that Mom and Dad like their surprise," Lucas insisted.

"Lucas I understand, but really, you need to stop worrying," Katie said.  "Everything is going to go off without a hitch, you'll see."

"I hope so," Lucas said.  "I best get back to my room.  Mom and Dad will be looking for me soon.  Our shuttle will be leaving in about twenty minutes."

"Then go," Katie said, literally shoving him out of her room.  

Lucas took off running towards his quarters.  As he rounded a corner he crashed into the Chief and both went tumbling to the floor.

"Lucas!" Crocker bellowed.  

"I'm sorry," Lucas said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Where's the fire?" Crocker asked.

"No fire, it's just that it's almost time to go and I need to get back.  You are coming tonight, right?"

"Don't worry, son, I wouldn't miss the Cap's bachelor party for nothing.  It's about time he get's hitched again.  Does the Cap and Kristin know what you are up to?"

"They don't have a clue, and if they do know then they're doing a good job of pretending that they don't," Lucas said.

"Good, this should be fun.  You best get back, and walk this time before you hurt someone."

"Yes sir," Lucas said.  He arrived at his quarters and found both Mom and Dad packing.

"There you are," Nathan said.  "Where were you?"

"Uh, just about," Lucas said vaguely.

"Well hurry up.  Our shuttle leaves in fifteen minutes," Dad told him.

Lucas went in his room and quickly shoved the presents he had gotten for his parents into his duffle bag.  He couldn't believe he was taking three bags with him.  Usually he only took one when he went on shore leave, but this time was different.  For one he was going to be off the boat for fourteen days, and for another he needed all his fancy clothes along with his jeans and jerseys.  

He saw his reflection in the mirror.  He had made Mom happy and gotten a hair cut for the wedding.  It was still long on top, but the back and sides were much shorter.  It looked nice but it wasn't what he was used to.

He couldn't wait to see Nana.  That was going to be awesome.  It amazed him how quickly he had bonded with the old woman who until about nine months ago was a total stranger to him.  Now he totally considered her to be his grandmother.  He loved all the packages she sent him all the time.  

He was also going to see Cynthia again.  That thought actually made him feel a little awkward.  He had met her before in person when seaQuest had rescued her sub with all the children in it, but since then he had only spoken to her over the vid-phone.  He didn't have anything against Cynthia, he liked her a lot actually, but she was never around so he sort of thought of Kristin as just being his Mom and his alone.  It would be weird to actually have to share Kristin with someone else.

_____________________

Nathan walked up to Kristin.  He had just gotten off of the phone with Bill.  It was official.  All they had to do was sign the papers.  Kristin and Lucas were both going to be so excited.

"Nathan, something wrong?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Nope, everything is just perfect," he said.

She turned around to look at him.  He was smiling ear to ear.  "What are you so happy about?"

"I just spoke to Bill about a little matter you had brought up to me before," Nathan said.

"Nathan I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me a bit more than that if you want me to understand what you're talking about."

Nathan held up the papers in his hands.  Kristin quickly read the top.  "Certificate of Adoption."

"Nathan, is that…is that my adoption papers for Lucas?"

"Yes it is.  All you and Lucas have to do is sign them and it will be official."

Kristin quickly threw her arms around Nathan's neck.  "This is wonderful!  How on earth did you ever get it done so quickly?"

"I have the right connections," Nathan said with a smile.  "So when do we sign them?"

"Oh I don't know!  I think we should make a big deal out of this, don't you?  I mean, I don't want to just have him sign them now and put them away.  I want everyone to be a part of it."

"I agree," Nathan said.  "How about at the wedding?  You and Lucas can sign them right after we're pronounced man and wife."

"That's a great idea," she agreed.  "He's going to be so surprised.

____________________

Lucas stepped off the launch with his parents and immediately pulled his coat a little tighter when a winter wind blasted him in the face.  

"Brrr," Lucas said as he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head.

"At least it isn't as cold as Antarctica," Nathan pointed out.

"Are you sure about that?" Lucas complained.

"Thomas is supposed to be picking us up," Kristin said.

"How will the others get to Nana's house?" Lucas asked.

"They'll have to take taxi cabs," Kristin told him.  "It won't be a problem.  The port is much closer to Mother's than the airport is."

"Miss Kristin!" Thomas' familiar voice called out.

"Oh, there he is."  Kristin picked up her two suitcases and started walking with Lucas and Nathan following behind.

Thomas helped them to get their suitcases into the car and then they were on their way to Nana's.  It was a much easier trip than what they were used to since they didn't have to spend fifteen to twenty hours in airports this time.

"Your Mum can't wait to see you," Thomas said.  "She is most excited about the wedding."

"I bet she is," Kristin replied.  "This is her dream come true.  She finally gets to throw the biggest wedding the town has ever seen."

"I think you will be rather pleased yourself.  She's spared no expense.  I doubt if anyone in England could buy flowers right now.  She's bought every flower in the country."

"That sounds like Mother," Kristin said.

The drive to the house didn't take long.  The flowers and décor could be seen from outside.  Nana was waiting in the doorway for them.  Kristin embraced her mother.

"I'm so happy to see you," Mrs. Westphalen said.  "This is going to be such a happy time."

"It's good to see you mother," Kristin said.

"Hello Mrs. Westphalen," Nathan said.

"Please, call me Sophia.  There's no need for formalities now."

"Fine, Sophia."

"Hi Nana," Lucas said.

"There's my soon to be grandson," Nana exclaimed.  Lucas gave the woman a quick hug.  "So are you excited."

"Very much," Lucas said.  "I'm sure you have everything ready."

"Don't worry, all arrangements have been taken care of," Nana said with a wink.  She turned to Nathan and Kristin.  "I hope you two aren't too tired.  I've made arrangements for us to have a nice simple dinner at the Whitney."

"Mother that sounds wonderful.  I haven't been to the Whitney in years."

"What's the Whitney?" Nathan asked.

"It's a very elegant restaurant in town.  It used to be an old manor house but Sir Whitney couldn't afford to keep it going any longer so he moved out and turned it into a Bed and Breakfast along with a very fine restaurant," Kristin explained.  "Lucas it means you'll have to wear a suit and a tie to dinner."  She was expecting the boy to protest about the formal attire, but instead he smiled and said no problem.

Thomas, as always, showed them to their rooms even though they all knew exactly where their rooms would be.  Sure enough they were put in the ones they had used twice before.

"Thomas," Lucas whispered as he entered his room.

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you take these and put them in the car.  Mom and Dad can't see them later when we leave for the restaurant."  Lucas handed him the two beautifully wrapped presents.  He had put a lot of time and thought into what to get his parents for their wedding.  Ben and Katie had even helped him to pick out the gifts.

He had bought his Dad a set of gold cuff links, but these were special because they were gold dolphins set with sapphire eyes.  For Mom, he had bought a necklace.  It was a very delicate gold chain with a two karat bezel set sapphire.  It was stunning, and it would take care of the something new and something blue for the wedding.  The two gifts had cost him a small fortune but they had been worth every penny.

"I'll take care of that right now."  Thomas took the presents and made sure that the hallway was empty before leaving Lucas' room.

Lucas changed into the right clothes he would need for tonight and then went downstairs.  He was just in time to see Ben and Katie arrive.  Lucas almost laughed as he watched Katie's eye grow wide as she looked at the luxury before her.  Ben was a bit more subdued since he had been here a few months ago when they went to Romania.

"Hey kid," Ben said.  "I'm glad Nana invited us to stay here at the house instead of the hotel in town."

"I know.  It just made sense since Katie is one of the maids of honor and you're a groomsman."

"Lucas this place is beautiful," Katie said.

"If you two will follow me I'll show you to your rooms," Thomas said.

"See ya later," Ben said as he took Katie's arm and followed Thomas up the stairs.

"Hi there little brother."

Lucas turned around and saw Cynthia standing there.  "Hi."  Lucas stared at the floor nervously.  "I'm not your brother just yet."

"But you will be in less than forty-eight hours so I think I can go ahead and start picking on you already," Cynthia teased.

Lucas smiled, feeling more at ease already.  "So when did you get here?"

"I left California about two days ago.  I absolutely hate jet lag so I came a few days early to let myself get readjusted.  I didn't want to fall asleep during the vows.  So are you all ready for the surprise tonight?"

"Yeah," Lucas replied.  "Are you?"

"Yep.  I finished my shopping yesterday," Cynthia said.

"So what did you buy your Mom?"

"You mean our Mom," Cynthia corrected.

"Fine, what did you buy Mom?" Lucas repeated.

"I got her a mother's ring.  It has mine and your birthstones in it along with her and Nathan's.  It's very beautiful.  The Captain was a little more difficult to buy for."

"Don't you mean Dad?" Lucas said with a smirk.

"Step-dad," Cynthia replied.  "Although I haven't seen my real Dad in years.  It was a little hard to forgive him for all the terrible things he did to Mom, even though Mom never tried to come between the two of us.  She wanted me to maintain a relationship with him, but after everything he did I just couldn't respect him anymore.  We started seeing each other less and less, and then finally not at all."

"What did you Dad do to Kristin if you don't mind my asking?"

"Mom and Jack were married for about nine years.  He cheated on her with anything that wore a skirt.  He drank, and when he drank too much he would lose his temper.  He would yell and cuss till the sun came up."

"He…he wasn't violent was he?" Lucas asked.  He couldn't imagine someone treating Kristin the way Lawrence treated him.

"Only once," Cynthia said.  "The night Mom finally left him for good.  She had found about a woman named Simone.  She was Dad's latest bimbo.  Mom found all of the receipts for their hotels, plus one of Mom's coworkers saw them at a restaurant literally having sex in the back booth.  Mom was humiliated.  Dad came home drunk that night and Mom started yelling at him the minute he walked in the door.  He backhanded her…sent her flying across the room.  It was the one and only time he'd ever hit her, but she was going to make sure he never got the chance to do it again.  She packed her bags and left that night and never looked back."

"Wow," was all Lucas could manage to say.  "Did Jack fight her on the divorce?"

"He tried to, but Mom managed to get the better of him even there."

"How?" Lucas asked.

"Simple, she gave up claim to everything.  So told him he could have all their possessions, that she wanted nothing because it would only remind her of him, and that was something she didn't need to be reminded of.  We were fine though because she had just gotten a great research job that paid a fortune, so she was able to afford to start a whole new life."

"I'm sure Nana would have helped her if she had really needed it too."

Cynthia shook her head.  "Mom would never have taken money from Nana.  She's way to proud to do that.  Besides, Nana had never liked Jack.  She begged her not to marry him, so Mom wasn't in the mood to hear an I told you so from Nana when everything finally feel apart."

"I can see that," Lucas agreed.  Kristin was extremely stubborn.

"Cynthia!"

Lucas and Cynthia turned and saw Kristin coming down the stairs.  

"Oh darling you look wonderful."  Kristin enveloped Cynthia into a huge hug.

"Hi Mom."

"I didn't even know you were here yet," Kristin said.

"That's because I told Thomas not to tell you.  I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well I'm definitely surprised," Kristin said.  "And I see you're both dressed for dinner.  Lucas you look very handsome."

"Thanks," Lucas mumbled.

Nathan finally came down the stairs.

"Hi Cynthia."

"Hello," Cynthia replied.

It was clear Nathan was nervous as to how he was supposed to greet her.  She was to be his step-daughter in less than two days, but they were still pretty much strangers.  He had spoken to her several times on the vid-phone, but only for a few minutes.

Cynthia solved his dilemma for him and stepped up and gave him a hug.  Nathan raised his arms and patted her on the back.

"Good, you all here, but where are the other two?" Nana said as she entered the room.

"Here we are," Ben answered.  He and Katie followed Thomas down the stairs.

"I'll pull he car around," Thomas said.  He walked to the front door and pulled on his heavy coat and gloves and then went outside.

"I had no idea you two were coming with us," Kristin said.  "This will be a nice evening."

"Definitely," Katie agreed.

A beeping horn signaled that Thomas was ready for them.  Everyone hurried out the door down to the waiting limo.  The wind was picking up and a light snow had begun to fall creating a wonderful winter seen.

"I've always loved winter.  My job usually kept me in tropical climates, but I do love snow," Kristin said.

"Not me," Lucas complained.  "I'll take the tropics any day over this."

"I have to agree with the kid," Ben said.

Everyone chatted quietly as they drove to the restaurant.  The Whitney was very beautiful in deed.  The giant stone structure was reminiscent of a castle, and the manicured grounds took on a mystical three-dimensional effect due to its blanket of snow.  The front of the building was decorated with a five-foot pine wreath and the windows were outlined with strings of white lights.

"This is very nice," Ben said as he climbed out of the car.  Thomas held the door open as everyone made their way out.

"Just wait till you see inside," Kristin said.  Kristin was right.  Everyone stared with open jaws as they entered the lavishly decorated manor.  Oriental carpets, gilded mirrors, and crystal chandeliers greeted them as soon as they entered.

"Good evening," a rather stiff middle aged man said.  Lucas saw the way the man quickly sized them all up, as if determining whether they belonged there or not.

"Good evening Lance," Sophia Westphalen replied to the man.  "I believe you are expecting us."

"Yes indeed madam," Lance replied.  "If the gentlemen will please follow me I'll be back momentarily for the rest of the party."

Nathan looked at Kristin somewhat confused.  She simply shrugged her shoulders as if to say she didn't understand why they were being separated either.

Lance sensed that Nathan was about to protest.  "I'm sure the ladies would like to have a minute to check their coats and freshen up before entering the dining room."

"Thank you Lance, that will be fine," Sophia stated matter of factly.

Nathan, Lucas, Ben, and Thomas followed Lance down the hall to a private room to the left.  

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices called out.

Nathan was shocked to see Bill Noyce, Frank Thomas, Jonathon, Miguel, Tim, Dr. Levin, Chief Crocker and his younger brother Jimmy there.  They had all been there for a while it was clear.  They already had their drinks in hand, some were seated in leather chairs, others were surrounding the beautiful pool table that was the center piece of the room, and others were standing next to the bar.

"What are all of you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"Well when Lucas said that you were having a bachelor party we all just had to show up," Bill said.  "We couldn't let you celebrate all alone."

"A bachelor party?" Nathan grinned, looking at Lucas and Ben.  "Please tell me that there isn't going to be a stripper jumping out of a six foot cake."

"Don't worry," Lucas replied.  "I made sure to keep Ben under control."

"Hey, why does everyone always think I'm going to do something stupid?" Ben asked in a dramatic fashion.

"Whose idea was it to use itching powder in place of laundry detergent?" Miguel asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, point taken," Ben said.

"Okay, I have to make a complaint," Crocker said.  "The Captain doesn't have a drink yet and he's been here for two whole minutes."

"I think I can take care of that," Bill said.  "One bourbon, a double, coming up."  Bill wandered off towards the bar.

"Hey there big brother," Jimmy said.

"God, it's been a long time."  Nathan gave his brother a pat on the back.

"Too long," Jimmy stated.  "I was shocked when I got the wedding invitation.  As far as I knew you were still a recluse."

"A lot has happened in the last year and a half," Nathan said.

"So I gathered.  A new son, and a fiancé.  I'd say we have a lot of catching up to do, but not tonight.  Tonight is your night," Jimmy said.

"It really is good to see you," Nathan told him.

Bill returned and handed Nathan his bourbon and a cigar, and then gave Lucas a draft and a cigar.  Lucas excepted the items and stole a glance at Dad as he did.

"One drink," Nathan said sternly.  "I don't need you having a hang over in the morning.  Kristin will kill me."

"Oh lighten up, Nathan," Bill said.  "It's a party, and it's not like you get married everyday."

"Wait a minute," Nathan said.  "Where's Kristin at?"

"Don't worry Dad, she's having her own party.  I took care of everything, with Ben and Kaite's help, and Nana's too."  Lucas said proudly.

"I can't believe you did all this," Nathan declared.

"I'm the best man, it's my job," Lucas said.

Nathan smiled at him and slung an arm over his shoulders.  "Let's have some fun."

______________________

Kristin and Katie finished up in the powder room and stepped back into the hall where Nana and Cynthia were waiting.  Lance returned and then led the ladies down the hall and opened a door that lay on the right.

Kristin stepped inside and screamed.  "Oh my God!"  She ran to embrace Susan, Bethany, and Lydia, her best friends from childhood all the way through her university years.

"Kristin you look wonderful," Bethany exclaimed.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Kristin asked.

"We're here for your bridal shower," Lydia pointed out.

Only now did Kristin look around the room that had been decorated with yellow and white ribbons, balloons, and crepe paper umbrellas.  Also standing in the room near an enormous pile of presents were Janice Noyce and Emma Thomas, along with her nurses from seaQuest, Pamela and Jennifer.

Kristin quickly walked over to them and hugged each of them in turn.  "I can't believe you came to this.  Thank you so much."

"We're just so happy for you and Nathan," Janice said.  "Bill and I couldn't be more pleased that you two are getting married.  You and Nathan will be good for each other."

"Thank you," Kristin said sincerely, taking Janice's hands in hers.  "I think you're right."

"Mom," Cynthia said, "you have to look at the picture board.  I spent weeks digging up these old photos."

Kristin walked over the easel holding a giant collage.  There were pictures of her in her younger days, pictures that showed her and her friends over the years.  There were even pictures of her with Katie and her nurses.  She could remember the days when almost all of them had been taken.  So many memories, so many happy times.

"Cynthia this is incredible," Kristin said.  "Oh my, look at my hair in this one."

"Actually, I can't take all the credit," Cynthia said.  "Lucas was the one who managed to find all of the new pictures and then had them shipped to me so I could include them in the collage."

"You mean Lucas planned all of this?" Kristin asked, clearly surprised.

"Yep, he wanted everything just perfect," Katie told her.

"Where is Lucas?" Kristin asked.

"He's with Nathan, enjoying the bachelor party," Cynthia replied.  "Don't worry, you'll see him later."

"I believe it's time to sit down for dinner," Nana said.  "Then everyone can get acquainted properly."

The ladies made their way to the elegant table and had a seat.  Waiters popped the corks on champagne and started to serve the first course.  Bethany and Susan wasted no time starting to reminisce about the old times and Kristin's wilder days, which Cynthia found endlessly amusing.

____________________

Lucas sipped on his beer.  He had taken a couple of puffs off of his cigar and coughed so hard that he thought he would lose a lung.  He quickly stubbed it out and settled for just the beer.  Dad was currently involved in a game of pool with Bill, Crocker, and Jimmy.  Dad and Jimmy were winning.

"Hey kid," Ben said.  "So is everything the way you wanted it?"

"Yeah it is," Lucas said.  "I know it's a bachelor party, but I wanted it to be tasteful, and this is definitely tasteful."

The door opened and several waiters came in carrying large platters of food, which they set on warmers.  Lucas had selected meat and potatoes for the guys, but had selected lighter fare for the women's dinner.  He knew exactly what kind of food mom liked, and then he knew what kind of food he and dad liked, not to mention Ben and the other guys.

"Alright!" Nathan cheered as he sunk the eight ball.  "That's two in a row you've lost."

"Yeah, yeah, but at least you're not gloating," Bill smirked.  

"Hey, it's my party.  I'm allowed to gloat all night long," Nathan joked.  He placed his cue stick back on the wall and rolled up his sleeves.  Then he finished off his bourbon.

"Wow," Miguel gasped.  "I haven't seen food like this in years."

"Lucas you got great taste kid," Ben exclaimed as he heaped piles of the roasted pork onto his plate.

Lucas smiled, glad that everyone was enjoying themselves.

"You coming to eat?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Of course," Lucas said.  He stood up from his chair and followed Dad to the buffet line.  Everyone was filling their plates to overflowing.  Lucas took a sampling of everything that was offered, but he was careful not to fill his plate too much.  He didn't want people to fuss over him if he couldn't "clean it".

He walked over to the table and had a seat next to Dad.  He listened as Jimmy was telling a story about how Dad used to drag race an old Harley when he was a teenager.  Lucas would have to remember to file that story away.  It would be good ammunition to use against Dad the next time he got in trouble.

He dug into his food and was amazed at just how good it was.   Ben casually set another beer down next to Lucas and then put a finger over his lips.  Lucas just smiled at him.

Nathan saw Ben give Lucas a second beer but chose not to mention it.  Bill was right, it wasn't like he got married everyday, and in a way this party was as much a celebration for Lucas as it was for him.  But two would be the limit.  Lucas wouldn't enjoy his evening very much if he spent the rest of it hovering over the toilet.

______________________

Kristin accepted the piece of cake handed to her.  The cake had been so lovely that she had felt sad to see it sliced and passed out.  She put a bite in her mouth and was glad that it tasted as good as it looked.  

"You have to open your presents," Katie called out.

"In just a minute," Kristin said, shoving another bite of the rich chocolate cake in her mouth.

"You're going to love what I got you," Susan said.  "Or maybe I should say that Nathan is going to love what I got you," she added with a mischievous grin.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be opening box after box of scandalous lingerie?" Kristin laughed.

"We just wanted to make sure that you took the basic necessities with you when you left for your honeymoon," Bethany explained.

"I didn't buy you lingerie," Cynthia said.  She walked over to the pile of gifts and pulled hers out and then handed it to Kristin.  "Go on and open it."

Kristin set her plate and fork down and gently unwrapped the small little box.  She opened the small white cardboard box and found a ring box inside.  She opened the ring box and stared.

"Oh Cynthia, it's beautiful.  Darling you shouldn't have spent so much," Kristin said as she removed the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger.

"It's a family ring.  It has all of our birthstones in it, even Nathan and Lucas'.  Do you like it?"

"I love it.  It was a very thoughtful gift, and it means a lot to me to know that you think of Nathan and Lucas as family."

"If you love them, then so do I," Cynthia said.  "Besides, I always wanted a little brother or sister."

Kristin smiled at her and then hugged Cynthia tightly.  She blinked several times to stop her tears of joy from falling and messing up her make-up.

"Okay, enough of this mushy stuff," Lydia announced.  "Open my present next!"

Kristin spent the next hour opening gifts, most of which was lingerie, but others were sentimental, old photographs in frames, keepsakes, that had been long forgotten.  One incredible gift to Kristin was from her mother.  Sophia gave Kristin her father's journal.  Father had always kept a journal, he wrote in it especially when he traveled, capturing as many moments as he could.  Kristin would love reading it after all these years.

Finally it looked as if all the gifts had been opened.  "I guess we can sit back and have some more cake and some tea," Kristin announced.

"Not yet," Cynthia said.  "You have one more present to open."  Cynthia walked over to the gifts table and pulled a small box that had been wrapped in gold paper and tied with a giant white ribbon from under the table skirt.  She stepped over to Kristin and handed her the box.

"He couldn't come to this, but he wanted very much to give you something special," Cynthia said.

Kristin took the box from Cynthia and carefully opened it up.  She didn't know who it was from because there wasn't a name tag on it.  Once the paper was removed she found another large jewelry box inside, a box way to big for a ring or a watch.  She opened the box and gasped.  Inside was the beautiful necklace Lucas had described to Cynthia earlier, a giant sapphire hanging on a dainty gold chain.  Kristin carefully lifted the necklace out and held it up for everyone to see.  Oohs and ahs could be heard by the other women in the room.

"I can't believe Nathan bought something so exquisite," Kristin declared.

"Read the card in the box," Cynthia told her.

Kristin gave the necklace to Sophia so she could have a closer look.  Then she pulled the card from inside the box and opened it up.  She was surprised when she saw the picture on the card.  It wasn't a wedding picture at all, but a picture of a mother and a child, a small boy actually, holding hands walking along the beach.  She opened the card and began to read.

Dear Kristin,

Words, gifts, or even a poem could express to you just how much I love you.  I must have read at least fifty cards with prose in them before I finally settled for this simple blank one.  You have been there for me when I needed you and even when I thought I didn't.  You cared for me when I was sick, and even when I wasn't.  You didn't take care of me because it was your job or out of obligation.  You did it because you loved me.  You loved me better than my own mother and you loved me simply because of who I am, not what I'm supposed to be.

I'm glad that we are finally going to be a family for real, even though in my heart we've been a real family for a long time.  I am so happy to call you Mom.

                                                                                                Love forever,

                                                                                                Lucas

PS.  This should take care of the something new, and something blue.  Now you just have to find something borrowed and something old.

As Kristin finished reading the card her sheer determination couldn't hold back the tears this time.  She quickly grabbed a napkin and blotted at her eyes.

"So who is it from?" Katie asked.

"Lucas," Kristin whispered.  "Lucas gave me the necklace."

"How ever did he afford such an expensive gift?" Katie asked.  Everyone knew that Lucas had money, but everyone also knew that he couldn't use it until he was eighteen.  

"Nathan must have paid for it," Kristin said.

"I don't think so," Cynthia said.  "Lucas is the one who paid for all of this tonight.  He never would have gone to Nathan because then he would have known about the surprise."

"Mother, did you pay for all of this tonight?" Kristin asked.

"No," Nana said.  "Lucas insisted that he be allowed to take care of everything.  I simply acted as the go between for him since he couldn't be here personally."

"How strange," Kristin commented.

____________________

"No thanks," Nathan said as he turned down another drink.  He had already had three and he was starting  to feel them.  "I'd love a cup of coffee though."

"Awe come on Nathan," General Thomas joked.  "It's a party.  Have some fun!"

"I think you're having enough fun for the both of us," Nathan teased.  Frank had been hitting the booze pretty hard all night.  Nathan didn't envy the hang over the man would surely feel come the morning.

"I'll get you a cup of coffee," Lucas offered.  As he stood up to leave he quickly set down the small box that held Dad's new cuff links in front of him.  He felt nervous about giving his Dad the gift for some reason.  Unlike the Bridal Shower, you didn't give gifts at a Bachelor Party, but Lucas really wanted Dad and Mom to get their gifts tonight, mostly because he wanted them to wear them for the wedding.

Nathan saw how jittery Lucas was when he set down the small gift box before fleeing for the coffee.  He looked back at the retreating boy and then tore the paper off the box.  He looked up and saw that Ben and Crocker were watching him open the present.  Ben had a smirk on his face which told Nathan that Ben already knew what was inside the box.  Frank was sort of paying attention, but his eyes had a glazed over look to them.  The man really was drunk.

Nathan removed the top of the box and saw the small pair of dolphins inside.  The cufflinks were beautiful, and each had a small sapphire for their eye.  Nathan smiled.  Lucas never failed to amaze him.  Lucas had given him several gifts over the years, and somehow the boy just always seemed to give the most thoughtful and appropriate things.

Nathan removed the cufflinks from the box to have a closer look and then he saw the small note in the bottom of the box.  He pulled it out and unfolded it.

Dear Dad,

I hope you like your gift and I hope you and Mom have a long and happy marriage.  I want you to know just how much I love you and how I appreciate everything you've done for me.  In the beginning I was such a pain, and I tried so hard to push you away.  No one had ever really cared about me, and when you came along with all your patience and understanding and kindness I didn't know how to handle it.  No one ever taught me how to care like that.  At times I found you almost as frightening as Lawrence.  You were so persistent and determined to get me to open up and I was just as determined not to.  

Eventually though, I guess my need for someone to love me won out.  I can never thank you enough for showing me a different way of life.  You taught me how normal people behave, you taught me how to love and how to be loved.  You never used me or tried to show me off as some super genius, but instead let me be a kid.  You even encouraged me to goof around with Ben, even though it usually meant trouble for you.  I really am sorry about that itching powder incident.

Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I am grateful for everything you've given me and I hope I make you as proud of me as I am of you.  I couldn't have asked for a better Dad.

                                                                                                Love always,

                                                                                                Lucas

Like Kristin, Nathan had to blink his eyes several times to hold back the moisture that had suddenly formed.  Just then Lucas set down his cup of coffee.  Nathan stood up and embraced Lucas.

"I love you kiddo, and I am so proud to call you son.  Thank you for the gift."

Lucas smiled and nodded into Dad's shoulder.  He was so relieved that Dad had liked it.  Lucas pulled back and shoved back a lock of hair that was hanging over his forehead.

"You best drink your coffee.  We'll be meeting up with the ladies in a little bit."  Lucas sat down in his seat again feeling a bit nervous as the others in the room looked at him.  He wasn't used to public displays of emotions and he felt a bit awkward.

"Hey Bill, will you get me another drink," Frank bellowed.  It was strange to hear someone speak to the Secretary General that way Lucas thought, even though he knew that Dad, Bill Noyce, and even General Thomas had known each other for decades.

"Frank I think you've had enough buddy," Bill said.

"Nonsense," Frank declared.  "I'mph just fffine."

"Good luck convincing Emma of that when you see her in a little while."

Frank looked at Bill with surprise.  The mention of his wife broke though his stupor and he suddenly asked for a cup of coffee instead.

"No problem," Bill smirked.  "I'll be right back with that coffee."  Bill gave Nathan and Lucas a wink.  Lucas laughed.

___________________

An hour later the men and the ladies left there private rooms and walked down to a third room.  It was a large parlor with big sofas clustered together so people could relax and talk.  A roaring fire crackled in the fireplace that was so large it took up one third of the wall.

Kristin walked up to Lucas and Nathan and hugged both of them.  Lucas was happy to see Mom wearing the necklace he'd bought her.

"Wow," Nathan exclaimed.  "Who gave you that?"  He rested a finger on the blue gem resting on her throat.

"Lucas gave it to me.  Darling it's beautiful, but how on earth did you ever afford it?"

Lucas suddenly looked nervous.  "I…uh…I saved my last couple of paychecks."

"Lucas, your paychecks couldn't have paid for that necklace and my cufflinks," Nathan said.

"Cufflinks?" Kristin asked.

Nathan pulled the small box out of his coat pocket and showed them to her.

"They're beautiful," Kristin said.  Then she looked back at Lucas.  "Lucas, I know that you paid for all of this.  Not just the gifts, but also renting the rooms, the catering, and the decorations.  We're talking about thousands of dollars.  Where did you get the money from?"

"Can we talk about it later," Lucas asked.  He didn't want to create a scene while everyone was watching.

"Lucas, where did you get the money?" Nathan asked, his voice a little more stern.

"I…I uh…well…I hacked into my trust fund and got the money from there.  Then I transferred the funds to Nana's account so she could pay for everything."  Lucas stole a glance up at his parents, waiting to see their reaction to what he'd just said.  "I just wanted to give back a little of what you've given to me," the boy added quickly.  "I wanted tonight to be special, something you'd never forget."

Lucas felt a little less tense when he saw both Mom and Dad grinning at him.  "Lucas, tonight was very special, and neither of us will forget it anytime soon," Nathan finally said.  "But you don't have to spend tons of money to prove to us that you love us.  We already know that."

"So you're not mad at me for hacking my trust fund?" Lucas asked.

"Not this time, but I better not hear of you doing it again, understood?" Nathan replied.  "That money is there for your future."

"I promise."

Both Nathan and Kristin embraced Lucas.  Nathan suddenly turned around to look at everyone who was staring at them.

"I have a special announcement of my own to make tonight."  Nathan looked at Kristin and she nodded her head and smiled.  She knew exactly what he was about to do.  He continued, "Kristin and I were going to wait for the wedding to do this, but I think tonight is better since this is just the people we love and care about."  Nathan reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the folder paper.  He had carried it with him ever since he had gotten it.  He opened the paper up and held it up for everyone to see, including Lucas, who looked very confused at the moment.

"As you all know, I adopted Lucas a long time ago, but Kristin felt it was important to be Lucas' mother both legally and well as in her heart.  This is a Certificate of Adoption."  Nathan turned to just look at Lucas now.  "Once you and Kristin both sign this then it will be official.  Kristin will be your legal mother."

Lucas opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.  Now it was his turn to have his eyes well up with unshed tears.  They were going to be a real family.  It was going to all be legal.

"Sign it!" someone called out.

Nathan felt around and realized he didn't have a pen.  "Does anyone have an ink pen?"

Everyone in the room began to look around frantically for a pen.

"I have one," Janice Noyce said as she dug around in her purse.  She pulled then pen out and held it up in the air.

Cynthia took the pen from her and then hurried over to her mom and soon to be father.  She handed the pen to Lucas first.

"Now we really are going to be brother and sister."  Her smile graced her entire face.

Lucas smiled back and took the pen.  Then he turned around and signed the Adoption Certificate that Dad had placed on the coffee table.   When he was done he handed the pen to Kristin.  She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then bent down to sign the paper.

"There, it's official now," she said.  "We're a family."

"Well technically you two still have to get married," Cynthia teased.

"Don't worry, that little detail will be taken care of soon," Nathan replied, slipping an arm around Kristin's waist.

"Very soon," Kristin said, and gave Nathan a kiss.

"Do they always do that?" Cynthia asked Lucas.

"Oh yes," Lucas laughed.  "All the time.  You'll get used to it."  He suddenly looked at Cynthia seriously.  "You don't mind your Mom adopting me do you?"

"Are you kidding?  Now maybe I can get her to stop pestering me all the time since she'll have you to mother hen to death.  I'm twenty four years old and she stills calls me to ask if I'm eating and sleeping enough."

"Don't worry," Kristin said.  "I'll have no problem keeping an eye on the both of you.  I've been doing it now for a long time and I'm rather good at it."

"Too good," Lucas and Cynthia chimed, then they both started laughing.

****Well I hope you enjoyed this.  I'll be starting work on the wedding soon.  I know a lot of you have been waiting and waiting for the wedding to happen.  I hope I don't let you down.

Kaitlyn Rose  ;-)


End file.
